


Sneakily copypastes an old livewrite of mine

by YallKeepTakingTheGoodUsernames



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe if you squint
Genre: ? - Freeform, I did try tho, You see what I did there, honestly dont even read this it isnt anything interesting, i deadass cant write povs for shit, just copypasted one of my livewrites, my will to live left about as fast as hylia should have, philosophical, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YallKeepTakingTheGoodUsernames/pseuds/YallKeepTakingTheGoodUsernames
Summary: hylia being a bitch but hylia is the one telling the story
Kudos: 4





	Sneakily copypastes an old livewrite of mine

When blessed with the gift of divinity, there is nothing but one thing that you are incapable of.   
You are capable of building kingdoms, empires...worlds. Everything. From the highest mountain to the deepest trench. Of the construction of a city, to the construction of a living thing. You could steal every atom from your thing- your child, one by one. You can listen to their agony. Your concepts are reality and your reality is theirs.  
You are capable of all said things and more, but, one thing you cannot do is wrong.  
“You can do no wrong, Zelda. You are her incarnate.”  
When tasked with the role of divinity, there is nothing but one thing you are incapable of.   
A god cannot commit a wrongful act, for, when a god commits an act, it is decidedly… right. Wars between goddesses amount to nothing because despite which side has won, both were right. The statement, ‘You can do no wrong.’ doesn’t mean a god isn’t allowed to do wrong, it means a god creates what’s right by doing what was wrong.  
“Zelda, you and the goddess are one. You are right, from now to eternity to what’s next.”  
When cursed with the blight that is divinity, there is nothing but on thing you are incapable of.   
I am the goddess, I am her. I can't do wrong. I stole the breath from her lungs because by doing it I was doing what was right. When I took the light behind the child's, now grown within seconds, eyes, I was doing what was right. I built their empires to tear them down, and I was right for doing so. It wasn't their sacrifice, it was my own.  
"Can't you see, Zelda. You created right, you are right, there is nothing else for you to be."  
My name is Hylia.  
The shell you named "Zelda" is nothing but a legend.  
So when the boy I have known for his whole life but simultaneously for only years. The boy who slept for a century and the boy who's dreams could have lasted one. The boy who was forgotten within half that time. When the boy...what was he called? Link, screamed to the sky, shaking from loss and shaking from agony, one could only think one thing.   
"What else was there to be done?"  
What else...  
"What else are you going to do?"  
That's what he screamed, multiple voices blending to one and one dividing to many, they screamed that alone. Holding me, her, us. The blank canvas which was this world was no more, the blood has dried on leaving a burnt, brown and black wasteland. There was nothing left for this world.  
When there is nothing left, there is one thing to do. Leave the nothingness. Because, when blessed with the gift of divinity, the only thing you are incapable of doing is wrong. There is no remorse to feel when you have only done right

**Author's Note:**

> welp, you can go be free now


End file.
